His OCD
by robin's clone
Summary: Josh and Aidan deal with Josh's OCD


Everybody knew that Josh was OCD; staff members at the hospital, patients, Sally and Aidan. But the one person who was most aware of the OCD was Josh. Unless you have OCD it's hard to understand the overwhelming urge to have everything just so, follow the same routines, and the anxiety caused when it isn't perfect. It wasn't like Josh didn't want to have control of his compulsions, but it was easier said than done.

For example, when he washed his hands he had a specific routine that he followed. This was especially important because of his occupation. Whenever he tried to change thoughts would linger in his mind. _What if I give someone pneumonia? Or give them a vicious virus? Or cancer? Okay so that last one is ridiculous, but I could be spreading germs to unsuspecting patients. Or worse, what if they're spreading their germs to me? Better not take any chances. _These thoughts would roll around in his head until he was back in the bathroom vigorously washing his hands over and over again.

Other aspects of his OCD included his morning routine. Wake up at exactly 6:43 am, then go to the bathroom, shower (wash hair, wash body, and rinse off for exactly 360 seconds), dress, eat breakfast (cereal and orange juice), wash dishes, put on shoes, and touch the doorknob exactly four times before leaving at 7:47 am on the dot. If Aidan wasn't ready that was just too damn bad. Or if Sally was upset about anything and the plumbing was off, Josh had a stash of clean water just for the occasion.

For the most part, everyone else's lack of routine and habits were of no consequence for Josh; that is except for Aidan's. Maybe it was because they lived together or because Josh secretly wished he could be as easy going as Aidan, but for whatever reason Aidan was driving Josh nuts.

Then one day after while watching a movie Josh couldn't hold it in any longer. He'd been watching Aidan out of the corner of his eye and when he got up to leave the room, leaving behind his dirty mug Josh snapped. "For the love of Mr. Clean, would you please just this once put your blood mug in the sink and not leave it on the coffee table!"

Aidan turned around slowly and stared at Josh, raising one eyebrow in query. Of all the things he did, he was surprised that this was what broke Josh. "What?"

"Your blood mug. You always leave it and expect me to clean it up after you. And I can't stand it anymore!" Josh's voice rose to a pitch only dogs and probably werewolves could hear.

Aidan walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "My mug is bothering you?"

Josh had his head in his hands and was threading his fingers through the hair he could reach clenching it. "No. Yes. It's not only that. It's everything."

"Everything? Josh you're going to have to be more specific. What brought this on? You've never said anything before."

Despite the fact that Josh's voice was muffled by his hands, Aidan could still make out the words. "It just doesn't seem fair. Why can't I be normal for once? It's not like my OCD is a new development. But my routines are supposed to make my life easier, and they only make it worse. Even my monster is set by routine. But you, you just go around doing whatever you want, whenever you want. Even if we were just two normal guys, without monster secrets I'd still be a monster. Do you know what I would give to be able to just leave my mug on the coffee table or to mix my peas with my mashed potatoes? Or pursue a romantic interest? But I can't. I'm just a monster."

Aidan flinched each time Josh called himself a monster, but could do nothing but just stare at his friend. If he'd had a heart it would've been breaking hearing Josh's confession. He'd never known that Josh felt this way. He struggled for the appropriate words, in 200 years he'd never had a friend like Josh. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing inspiring came to mind. Yet, he had to try; this was for Josh the only person who'd ever really meant anything to him.

"Josh, you are not a monster." Josh snorted and Aidan winced, not his most moving, but gamely he continued. "What I mean to say is that to me you're not a monster. You're a caring, wonderful, eccentric man. Who cares if you have OCD? I do too."

At Aidan's last words Josh's head snapped up and stared at Aidan incredulously. "Wait. What? No you don't."

Aidan sighed. "And how would you know?"

Josh held his arms akimbo and gestured towards his own body. "This is what OCD looks like and you look nothing like me."

Aidan sighed again, "Okay, so my OCD is a little bit different than yours, as it all revolves around you."

"What?"

Now it was Aidan's turn to look away. He had known that he might eventually tell Josh his true feelings, but he'd hoped that there might have been a more opportune moment than when Josh was freaking out. But Josh was waiting for an answer and when he wore that puppy dog expression it was impossible for Aidan to deny him, despite how much he wanted to.

"Look. I set up my routines to revolve around yours. I always make sure I'm home in time to watch you eat breakfast. I take my showers after you so that you have enough hot water for your 360 second soak. I keep the refrigerator stocked with your favorite beer, because it makes you anxious if there are less than eight bottles in there. I make sure you always have a set of clean scrubs in your locker. And I do this all because if you're anxious, then so am I. I can't stand it when you're unhappy. So you're my OCD, because I can't stop thinking about you and I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you."

Josh stared at Aidan until Aidan was uncomfortable enough to plead, "Please Josh, say something, anything."

When he spoke it was more of a croak. "Is it true?" 

"Why would I lie?"

Suddenly Josh threw himself at Aidan; his arms around his neck squeezing so tightly that if Aidan had needed to breathe he would have been gasping for breath. "Oh, Aidan, I love you too."

After that afternoon, Josh added something new to his routine; every morning he woke up and gave Aidan a kiss, right before he went into the bathroom at exactly 6:44 am. And for once he didn't mind his OCD.


End file.
